


floating stars

by Astamia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Confessions, Friends to Lovers, Haikyuu - Freeform, KageHina - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, accidental confessions, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astamia/pseuds/Astamia
Summary: Yamaguchi, the god of night, can't handle his emotions when it comes to the god of stars; Tsukishima.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	floating stars

Yamaguchi lifted his light eyelids, he had shifted out of his calming sleep as night began to fall. As the god of night he took pleasure in wandering through darkness and seeing other gods awake at this time. Well; not complete darkness. Tsukishima, the god of stars, would normally be at his usual spot dusting bright and luminating gold specs around.

But it was complete darkness.

Yamaguchi lifted to his feet, changing into his usual soft white shirt and a comfortable loose trousers. Is Tsukki hurt? Yamaguchi thought of every possibility whilst walking out into the cold air; as to why there were no holes in this darkness. No perfections amongst the tainted abyss. Until..

"Tell us who it is!!" The god of love was there, floating around a slim, tall and beautiful Tsukishima. Hinata's voice contrasted the usually peaceful and euphoric routines Yamaguchi had gathered.

"You idiot youre the god of love just do your weird dust shit and find out." Alongside him was of course Kageyama, the god of war. They always travelled in pairs.

"Id rather a shrimp stayed OUT of my personal privacy." Tsukishima snapped. Yamaguchi started his walk over to the commotion, it was disturbing him and Tsukki. _He cared more about tsukki's irritation though._

"Ahh Yamaguchii!!" Hinata called out as he spotted the freckled boy. "Hi, what are you guys doing?" Yamaguchi questioned, hoping the answer was 'leaving'. "Well I sensed some strong love over here so i dragged Kageyama over, and it turns out it was starryshima!"

"Dont call me that." Tsukki flatlined, causing kageyama to smirk at Hinatas remark. "Tsukki, you like someone?!" Yamaguchi was partly disappointed he wasnt told about his best friends interest in another. But also hopeful. Yamaguchi had started to develop feelings for his closest friend centuries ago. He didn't know if it was their long walks that Tsukki's stars lit up in the dead of night that caused these emotions, or the view Yamaguchi saw when he looked off his balcony some morning. Tsukki would watch as the formations of stars hed layed out melted into the sunrise, his golden eyes gleaming which Yamaguchi wished would look at him the same way some day. But it was highly unlikely.

"I don't see why it's such a big deal?" Tsukki groaned, making eye contact with Yamauchi; which he'll admit gave him butterflies to the point he thought they were going to burst out from his stomach. Even in such darkness his eyes seemed to glow. Tsukki started to litter golden light all around them, starting to ignore what was happening. "Becauuseeee, you're so cold, maybe she could ease some of your grumpiness." Hinata hissed. Thats right. She. Tsukki was straight, although him and his best friend had never discussed the topic of sexuality, he assumed so as it would have been brought up if differently.

"There's nothing to be scared of; Yamaguchi's crush is probably still gonna be worse!" Hinata smiled, "WHAT?!" Yamaguchi exclaimed, disturbing his own peace time now. "YOU READ MY EMOTIONS??"

"Well it was kind of hard not to when youre thinking about it everysingle second." Hinata sighed, "I was tired of being excited and just see your daydreams about holding hands." He carried on, Yamaguchi kept throwing nervous glances at Tsukki; who had now turned back around due to his perked interest. "HINATA!"

"What?? I'm not gonna tell, that'd be against my nature." Hinata explained. "Although it would be adorable and i highly advise you to ask him out." Yamaguchi overheated at the mention of gender.

"'He'?" Tsukki asked, Yamaguchi didn't know if it was from his lightheadedness but his voice seemed softer.

Yamaguchi couldn't feel his face, but he could feel the blood rushing to it. So he did the only thing he could; run. He ran, not having a set plan but he didnt want to hear what Tsukki would say next. Was that disgust in his voice? Was his friendship with tsukki ruined now? What if he finds that weird.

Almost like destiny, his legs led him to, he would say, his second closest friend. Yachi; the goddess of memory.

"Yachi! I need a favour."

"Hahh? Yama why are you so panicked." Yachi turned, her return from saving human's memores as they're asleep had obviously tired her, as she was sat on the grass, which Yamaguchi collapsed onto next to the blonde girl. "I need you to erase Tsukki's memory from the past like 5 minutes." He panted. "What?" Yachi questioned, sitting up as she tried to evaluate the situation. "Just- Please? I'll pay you back in some way later" His words were now more fluent as he filled his lungs with air. "Hmm.. ok" Yachi smiled. "Thank you!! You're the best!" He assumed Yachi was too tired ot argue.

* * *

"You better explain later!" Yachi shouted after the freckled boy as he ran off. Yachi watched the memory she instantly knew Yama was referring to. And after close examination of the two boys; she knew she wasn't going to erase it.

* * *

As Yamaguchi walked back to his balcony, hed completely given up on his routine. His steps painfully slow, as he wanted to make sure Yachi had time to erase that memory before Yamaguchi returned. "Yamaguchi."

He heard the familiar voice and froze in place. "Ahaha Tsukki!" Yamaguchi smiled through the awkward pains in his heart. "Want to come look at the constellation i just formed?" Tsukki asked. Yes. Yes! Yachi had done it, he thought, if Tsukki hadn't brought it up then he didnt know. "Ahh! Sure Tsukki. They're always so pretty."

"Shut up Yamaguchi." It made him smile knowing he hadnt messed everything up just yet. Even if tsukki found out Yamaguchi thought about a boy that way, even if it wasnt Tsukki, it made Yama sick with nerves.

They arrived at a certain lake of Tsukki's work. "Wow~ It's amazing." They stood and stared in a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Is it Kuroo?" Yamaguchi blurted out; instantly covering his mouth.

"Sorry?" Tsukki questioned, almost taken back by the brown haired boys words. "I-I mean y-you like some..one right?" Yamaguchi stammered all over the place, his head was cursing at him in every which way. "No, it's not kuroo? Although I feel like there's a more important topic at hand." Tsukki turned his head back to looking at the shining stars. Yamaguchi gulped. "Is there?"

"Unless you dont have something to tell me. Which i believe you do." Tsukki almost sounded too affirmative to be looking as calm as he did. "I-.... I may like a boy. B-But before y-you disregard it... I- He's beautiful, a-and I know you're gonna find me disgusting but really h-he is amazing, theres nothing negative about it! I-I really feel happy around him." Yamaguchi clenched his fists. He was sticking up for himself before the storm even came. "Do you love him?" Tsukki asked, still not breaking his stare on the stars. "Y-Yes." Yamaguchi felt almost at ease, that Tsukki hadn't lashed out. But he still felt so tainted knowing he was lying to his best friend. Hiding these emotions that made him feel so amazing, even though Tsukki couldn't care less about h-

"I love you too."

Yamaguchi froze. He short circuited. This time Tsukki actually turned fully towards him, with a small smile. It felt like every blood cell in Yamaguchis body was running around his cheeks. "T-Tsukki?"

"Tadashi, you didn't hide it very well." Tsukki chuckled, pulling Yamaguchi close. Suddenly, he felt warm, soft cushions land on his lips. Tsukki held his waist as he collided their lips. And all those hidden emotions fell out. They took over his body.

It was almost like he was floating.

**Author's Note:**

> pls dont hurt this is my first like one shot thing uGujhb


End file.
